Free To Live
by writer-jm
Summary: A general and an enchantress meet. Together they find something they have long sought love and freedom. Shoujoai. ZJDC The finale!
1. The First Glimpse

Welcome to the 2nd Dynasty Warriors Shoujo-ai story! The honor of the first belongs to Avy, who wrote about the same pairing. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dynasty Warriors series or the characters, who actually existed 1800 years ago.

Free to Live Chapter 1: The First Glimpse

The battle had become almost too much for Diao Chan. For every soldier that would no longer get up, another immediately took its place. Her maces swung continually, but with weakening resolve. At first, she fought as a warrior; now, it was a desperate fight for her life. It had been a while since she had sent for reinforcements and she was beginning to lose hope.

A spear thrust came much too close for comfort. A bash to the side of the head quickly put the spearman down. She readied herself for the next attack and it came; however it wasn't coming from the direction that she expected. She heard a 'thwip' and felt a sharp pain in her back. She dropped to her knees as her injuries finally started to bring her down. _And so it ends…_she thought to herself, sadly.

Diao Chan's macabre thoughts were sharply interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves. She heard a familiar battle cry over the sounds of battle: "I shall play a requiem for you!" She searched through blurred vision for signs of her savior. Astride a black charger sat a beautiful woman. Her long, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, adorned with a golden peacock headdress. She had a midnight blue dress with the skirt split of the middle for riding.

"Lady Zhen!" Diao Chan called out. Aquamarine eyes sought out the desperate voice. They saw the enchantress's plight. Diao Chan was covered in cuts and nicks that had accumulated over the course of the battle. Her white dress was covered in small patches of blood, while an arrow pierced the pink ribbon tied around her waist. All in all, she was in bad shape. Not that Zhen Ji was untouched. Her own battle had resulted it gash on her left arm and thigh, which was why she was fighting from horseback. Her war charger reared up and stomped an unfortunate sergeant. Zhen Ji ferociously swung her metal flute as her mount made its way over to her wounded ally.

A moment later, Zhen Ji offered her hand to Diao Chan, who quickly took it and climbed up behind her. Zhen Ji nudged her horse into a full retreat. Diao Chan wrapped her aching arms around her rescuers small waist, who in turn smiled. The enchantress leaned into rider's back and sighed. "Words cannot express my gratitude…" Diao Chan said with a gracious squeeze.

"No problem, milady," was the reply as she turned around and smiled at her passenger, "besides you can always thank me later." Diao Chan face turned bright red at the suggestive tone of voice.

_ She's getting more and more open with our relationship. Soon, she'll be kissing me in front of Cao Cao. _Diao Chan shivered at the thought of her new lord's reaction to such an obvious display of affection. _At least I no longer have to deal with that evil Dong Zhuo or that barbaric Lu Bu_…

She remembered the fear that she always felt as they fought to 'win' her affections, all those attempts to make her 'theirs.' Then, one day, Zhen Ji came in like a northern wind and took her away to a place where she could live free, or at least with someone she truly cared about. It was a day she could not forget, did not want to forget.

(Flashback)

Dong Zhuo had just met his end by Lu Bu's halberd. Diao Chan had managed to convince him that she could finally be 'his,' after he dealt with his adoptive father. When she was certain that he was going to kill the tyrant, she dispatched a messenger to Cao Cao indicating that it was time to strike. If all went well, she would be free in a couple of weeks.

Fortunately, Lu Bu was kept busy trying to rally his supporters. The mighty Zhang Liao had fallen in line behind his commanding officer. Chen Gong had decided to stay and advise Lu Bu. Others had left. The people of Xia Pi held little hope.

Diao Chan looked to the stars for guidance as she sat in the garden. Lu Bu was in a meeting and had expected her to be by his side. She had sent him a messenger to tell him she was ill. It helped being friends with the house physician. She knew what was going to be said at the meeting. Cao Cao's forces were closing in. It was only a matter of time… She would soon be free to go home and live out her life free of evil men.

The next morning, they arrived. Diao Chan looked over the walls of the castle to see who was going to save her. At their head was the fierce general Xiahou Dun. The imposing one-eyed general was in a less than cheerful mood as he demanded that Lu Bu surrender the city. By his side were his brother, Xiahou Yuan, and a woman, whom she was unable to recognize. Diao Chan's interest was peaked when she saw that the woman did not carry a normal weapon such as a sword, but a gold and blue flute. Was she an advisor or the court musician? It didn't make any difference for she had caught Diao Chan's attention and grasped it.

_ Perhaps we will meet on the field of battle_… Diao Chan pondered. She fully intended on surrendering as soon as she got far enough away from Lu Bu. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too convinced that she was involved with Lu Bu and have her executed before she could tell them she sent the message.

An hour later, she sat astride her white horse and gripped the reins. Anxiety drew up with in her as she waited for the gates to open. Her freedom waited on the gate. Suddenly, a familiar red horse drew up beside her. _Exactly who I didn't want to see before I leave_…

"Diao Chan," he bellowed, "surely you don't expect me to let you fight in this battle…"

"But, My Lord," she began meekly, feeling her heart race as she felt her chance slipping away. "I must fight. We will need every strong arm we can get to break through before this becomes a prolonged siege."

"Absolutely not."

"But…" Diao Chan almost whimpered. Tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"No!" he roared, which made her almost fall off her horse. He reached over and touched her tear-streaked face. She had trained herself not to flinch. "I will take care of them and return to you. Go and retire, my songbird." She returned her horse to the stables and ran all the way to her room, where she fell to the floor and cried. She could only hope that Lu Bu would fall; an almost impossible task.

She stayed there for only an hour. She had left her room when she had recovered and went to a window to view the gate. She had to know. She wasn't surprised to see Lu Bu return, but he was angry. Upon his left cheek, he had a red mark. Behind him about a hundred feet was the lovely woman she had seen early. Her wrists were bound in front of her and she was covered in dirt and blood. Her face held a smirk as she glared at Lu Bu. A strange thought occurred in Diao Chan's mind. _Could she have struck the mighty Lu Bu?_

She had to restrain a laugh as the mighty warrior nearly had a temper tantrum when he dropped his halberd. The other woman boldly laughed out loud. Lu Bu roared and tried to get to her. It took the combined efforts of Zhang Liao and several generals to stop him all yelling something about ransom. The woman laughed again and Lu Bu's resistance started again. Diao Chan had never seen someone who could get under his skin so easily; she couldn't wait to meet her.

End of Chapter 1.

So what do you think? I'm posting the first few chapters together, but I didn't want to put it all together because it would be kind of awkward on updating and length.


	2. To Challenge One's Fate

All right! Chapter 2 and Lu Bu still hasn't tried to kill me yet! The pairing seems odd, but just think about how women have been treated for most of human history... They were traded like cattle or used like tools. I just can't believe they tried to turn Diao Chan's musuo into a love story on DW5. In DW3, she tried to make a desperate escape.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Dynasty Warriors, but I'm negotiating for Red Hare...

"..." spoken words

_italicized for thoughts_

Free To Live Chapter 2: To Challenge One's Fate

Diao Chan was waiting for Lu Bu as he entered the main room, or as he referred to it: "the throne room." She took her place to the side of the throne, leaning upon huge cushions. The huge door swung open violently and the imposing warrior stomped in. Generals and advisors followed in solemnly. A soldier dragged in the prisoner by the ropes that bound her wrists. The woman's piercing blue eyes took in the room and found hers. Time slowed to a standstill, as the prisoner's eyes lingered on her. Diao Chan noticed something unreadable in the look the other woman gave her. Was it pity? Curiosity? Or was it something else? The woman returned her gaze back to Lu Bu and her smug look to her face.

The Almighty Lu Bu dropped into his chair like a petulant child. There was an uncomfortable silence as the large man shifted in his chair. He looked over at Diao Chan, who he noticed was looking intently at his prisoner.

Through gritted teeth he gave a gruff introduction: "This insolent wench is Zhen Ji. Wench of Cao Cao, this is my woman, Diao Chan." Diao Chan lowered her head as the woman's smug look faltered temporarily. Lu Bu scowled turned back to Zhen Ji. "You will be detained in my daughter's room, since she is on her way to Yuan Shu to secure our alliance. Personally, I would throw you in the dungeon, but my advisors keep reminding me that you seem to be worth something to Cao Cao." Diao Chan's brain worked quickly trying to formulate a new plan. She had to proceed carefully.

"My lord Lu Bu," she began meekly, seeking his attention.

"Yes, my songbird?" Lu Bu replied curiously. Her stomach lurched at the name.

"Might I be entrusted with the care of Lady Zhen? I would be able to ensure that her needs were met." Diao Chan bowed as low as she could. _I hope this works_…

Lu Bu snorted. Not usually a good sign. "Alright, since 'you can meet her needs.'" She got up and left the room, with the soldier who was pulling the prisoner along.

As they walked down the hall, a group of armed women met them. Diao Chan's personal bodyguard, Ji Jia, took over for the soldier holding Zhen Ji's rope. Her bodyguard carried a war fan, which held mystical power. Her dress was red and sleeveless. Her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled into ponytail. Diao Chan nodded to her other guards to stand back and walked to Zhen Ji who tensed but kept eye contact. She then untied Zhen Ji's wrists. The lady of Wei had a confused look on her face. The dancer just smiled and motioned for her to follow. This just confused the captive more as the female guards formed a protective box around them

"Aren't I your captive?" Zhen Ji asked as they walked along. She turned to her 'captor' and studied her pretty face.

"Only in title, milady," Diao Chan said trying to keep her expression calm, "you are a lady first and deserve some respect." Her expression faltered when she noticed the numerous cuts on Zhen Ji's dress. "My lady, you are hurt…"

"It's nothing…" She tried to brush it off, but then Diao Chan was there running her hands along her skin checking for cuts. Tingles went down her spine at the contact. _So gentle_…

"Nonsense, we must tend to these before they get infected and ruin this perfect skin." Diao Chan blushed profusely as she realized she said that last part out loud. Zhen Ji merely smiled, as they continued into her quarters.

Ji Jia came in with a basin of water and some bandages. Zhen Ji sat on the bed and thanked the woman and asked the young woman her name. Diao Chan began to inspect the room to make sure it was suitable. When she looked back over at Zhen Ji, the other woman was removing the bloody dress. The dancer swiftly looked away.

"Is there something wrong, my little songbird?" Diao Chan blushed even more at the use of the nickname. For the first time, the nickname did not make her ill; it just made butterflies flutter about in her stomach. She heard Ji Jia's familiar giggle. She looked over again and noticed Zhen Ji was whispering something into the brunette woman's ear. Then, they both looked at Diao Chan and smiled. Diao Chan felt like she was missing out on something.

Another one of her bodyguards brought in a blue silk robe for the lady of Wei. Once she was bandaged, she put on the robe over the bandages and thanked the guards. Ji Jia pulled the other one outside, while grinning. That left them alone…and that made Diao Chan rather nervous. Zhen Ji slowly made her way over to the table that Diao Chan had settled next to. She sat down close to her and agonizingly crossed her legs under the short blue robe. Diao Chan gulped; Zhen Ji smirked.

"So…are you the one who struck Lu Bu?" Diao Chan asked, trying to focus on something other than the legs barely contained by the robe.

"Yes," she said with a laugh, "Are you really his woman?" At this, the dancer rose to her feet and clenched her fists.

"I am not 'his woman' and I never will be!" She walked over and squeezed the bed post as if she could crush it. "I belong to no man!" She heard a slight rustle and suddenly she felt the woman general behind her. She turned around to regard the woman. She had a peculiar look in her aquamarine eyes. She inched closer and closer to Diao Chan's face.

"How about a woman?" Before Diao Chan could react, Zhen Ji pushed her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. She closed the gap and kissed her gently on the lips. Diao Chan felt her heart stop and let go.

_ She tastes so wonderful…like heaven._ She did not realize that she closed her eyes until they opened full of shock as the reality of the situation hit her. She managed to get out of the other woman's grasp, almost regretfully. She got to her feet and began to pace. "We can't do this! It is forbidden!"

Zhen Ji smiled and sat up on her elbows, looking every bit the seductive predator. She looked like she wasn't convinced. She looked somewhat satisfied. She didn't bother to straighten the rumpled robe as she got up and wrapped her arms around Diao Chan's waist from behind. She gently whispered into the other woman's ear: "Forget about the rules. They were made by men." Diao Chan shivered and struggled half-heartedly. Something inside her admitted she didn't want to leave the comfortable embrace. She felt safe for the first time in years.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean we shouldn't follow them…" Diao Chan was struggling, although only mentally. She could feel the other woman's breath on her ear. It made her heart pound.

"Forget about them. Follow your heart." The woman finished with a feather-like kiss to the neck. Zhen Ji drew back and prepared to pounce again. Diao Chan dodged it this time with a graceful side step. Zhen Ji was turning around to make another attempt when something landed on top of her and pinned her arms to her sides.

"I want to live free. Free from men who want to use me for their selfish desires." Diao Chan kept inching slowly towards her captive's face. "I want to be able to love who I want." She stopped just as their noses were touching. She stared into the aquamarine pools and gently stroked the other woman's cheek. "I choose you, Zhen Ji of Wei." She closed the gap and their lips met again. Their heart beats were swift and felt like thundering hooves. The world disappeared and they did not care to return.

Then, they heard a careful knock at the door and the squeak of it opening. The two women quickly tried to assume innocent postures, which was difficult considering they were both on the bed gasping for breath and their faces were flushed. It was Ji Jia. She didn't look surprised, but had a smirk on reminiscent of the Wei general's own.

"I apologize for the intrusion, My Ladies," the guard began, but her smirk fell, "Lord Lu Bu requests your presence in his room." Silence. She waited for a response. Diao Chan's mind sped. At first, there was guilt for being caught, but it quickly went away at a look to the person next to her. Then, there was horror and disgust because she knew what he was planning: a 'celebration' of his victory. She would not give in to him, ever. She looked at the beautiful woman lying next to her and formulated a desperate plan. _It's now or never_…

"I have no intention of going to _him_." She spat the last part out and her bodyguard's eyes widened in shock at seeing her gentle master so upset. "Find another messenger to tell him that I'll be on my way in a little while. Tell him I'm taking a bath or something else that would take a lot of time. Then, go retrieve Lady Zhen's weapon. Gather the rest ofmy personalguard, quietly. We leave now." Zhen Ji embraced her once again, as the young guard hurried out the door.

"A desperate plan…but I'm with you, now and forever." She followed the dancer to her room and searched for some traveling clothes. Diao Chan found her maces and gave them a test swing. "Are we going to fight our way out? Or are you going to dance for me?"

Diao Chan shook her head at the obvious jest, she hadn't cleaned the maces since Hu Lao Gate."We're going to sneak out over the walls, if at all possible. I know a group of soldiers loyal to my father, who would be willing to help." The woman warrior nodded as she struggled with the last button of one of Diao Chan's dresses. It was a lovely violet dress that was split high on both sides for riding. She stretched and tested her mobility in the garment.

The red-clad guard returned a few moments later with the flute. She gave to Zhen Ji, who looked as if she was reunited with her best friend. She swung it and alternated it with kicks. She smiled satisfied.

Together, they made their way down the busy halls. No one was really paying attention to them, since they were busy dealing with a siege. No one would have reason to stop them. They neared the doors to the courtyard and Diao Chan was hoping Lu Bu was patient.

"Diao Chan!" A familiar voice roared from down the hall. The crowd parted and let him stomp down the hall to the three women. Diao Chan shoved Ji Jia towards the door and nodded for her to proceed. She turned to do the same the Zhen Ji, but the woman was already between Lu Bu and her, weapon ready. He yelled again. "What are you doing! Are you letting the wenchgo?"

"No, I'm going with her," the dancer said in a less than confident tone. Her knees were knocking and her hands were shaking. _What can I do?_

Lu Bu stood there frozen in shock and in rage. It didn't last long as he gripped his halberd in both hands and swung at the two women. They both dove out of range. Zhen Ji'seyes met hers and they knew they couldn't hope to beat him alone. His next swing threw Zhen Ji to the wall and Diao Chan watched in horror as he swung downward to cleave her in two. Miraculously, she dodged to the side and struck him on the side of the head. He grunted and pushed her to the ground. Blood flowed from his brow, but he didn't look fazed. His rage was too strong.

Diao Chan slammed both of her maces into him with all she could muster. He backhanded her and sent her sliding past Zhen Ji. Their hands met and together they rose achingly to their feet. Their eyes met in a silent farewell as they steeled themselves for the next assault. The warrior roared again and charged impossibly fast. They both braced as they prepared to block the attack together.

But it never reached that far. It was blocked by a glaive. Behind it was Zhang Liao, one of the few men who could stand up to Lu Bu. Lu Bu was surprised yet again. Zhang Liao kicked the mighty warrior into a wall and ran off with the two women.

He turned to Diao Chan. "You're thinking of leaving? Lu Bu will never be able to rule the land. However, Cao Cao might." That last part he regarded to Zhen Ji who nodded with approval.

The last thing they heard as they descended the outer walls was an inhuman cry: "Traitors!"

End Chapter 2

Whoa, seduction and action in one chapter! To Zhen Ji and Diao Chan: "Down girl!"

Ji Jia is based off a real bodyguard I found on DW5. She's awesome and I wanted to put her in here. Who knows what else might happen. Review, please. Thank you.


	3. Cao Cao and The Vow

Welcome to Chapter 3! My first motivation for this story was Avy's Forbidden. My second was DW4: Empires. Whenever I got Zhen Ji and Diao Chan together in battle, they always seemed to meet up. I like how they fight and it was fun to see them in scenes together. I still enjoy the intro edits because you can manipulate them. I'm fond of the one in DW4 called Enchantress. You can make anyone dance for anyone. It was really disturbing to see Xu Zhu dance for a smiling Cao Cao...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, although I have all the PS2 games and the Romance of the Three Kingdom book.  
The RotK book is a great read for DW fans who like to read!

Free to live Chapter 3: Cao Cao and The Vow

Silently, the small group headed toward the Wei encampment. Zhen Ji led, with Diao Chan within arms reach. The dancer had a tentative smile. She felt free just being away from Lu Bu's reach. She was worried about the half-dozen bodyguards she had brought with her. Zhen Ji had implicitly instructed them to say that they were her new bodyguards, which they had already assumed seeing their master's proximity to the lady. News spread quickly among the all-female group. They gave knowing looks at the leaders of the group. Zhang Liao was alert, expecting an ambush from their former master at any moment. They were heading for an array of campfires to the East of the castle. They reached a clearing and were greeted in a most friendly manner.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A soldier called out to them.

"So this is the woman who sent us that message andshe helped you escape? And this warrior protected you from Lu Bu?" Cao Cao said, mentally examining the story recalled to him by his general. He looked from the dancer to the warrior searching their eyes for untruth.

"Yes, my lord," Zhen Ji said, from a bowed position. She was flanked by Diao Chan and Zhang Liao, with the female bodyguards arrayed behind them.

"That certainly speaks well of them…" Cao Cao said, thinking out loud. "I could most definitely use a brave and powerful warrior, but what should I do with this lovely young woman?" Zhen Ji's eyes looked at him imploringly, while the dancer visibly shook. "Yes, Lady General?"

"I would ask that she be placed in my care, because of the kindness she has shown to me. We have taken a vow of sisterhood and vowed to live and die together, My Lord," Zhen Ji begged meekly. Cao Cao looked at his general and the dancer curiously. Two single, beautiful women in his court and he could not have either of them. However, just having them in his court would add prestige and he did not approve of forcing women into something. His son, Cao Pi, had learned that lesson when he had tried to force himself upon Zhen Ji. He lived, but shook in her presence from then on.

"Your request is granted," Cao Cao said. "Zhang Liao, you shall participate in the battle and serve under Xiahou Yuan. Lady Zhen shall remain behind with Diao Chan." Cao Cao would take no risks on the chance of a false defection. Xiahou Yuan could keep an eye on the general, while he trusted Zhen Ji to keep an eye on the woman. What harm could one woman do? (Apparently, she did enough toconvince Lu Bu to kill his adoptive father, Dong Zhuo.) Would she get someone to turn on him? What was this vow about? Those were questions for a later time… He had a battle to fight.

After they were dismissed, Zhen Ji and Diao Chan bid Zhang Liao farewell as he was going off with Cao Cao to introduce himself to Xiahou Yuan. The six female guards remained close to the two women, protectively. They managed to get to Zhen Ji's personal tent without incident. Five of them grouped up at the door, while Ji Jia continued on with the ladies. Upon entry into the tent, however, the nervous silence ended.

"Lady Zhen?" A young woman with a sword stopped pacing the tent and looked at the Wei general in absolute surprise. Tears began to form in their eyes as she tackled Zhen Ji. She latched her arms around general's waist and was nuzzling her nose into the woman's neck. Diao Chan could tell that this woman was a bodyguard in Lady Zhen's service, but she was getting a little to cozy with the woman for her comfort! Struggling with the joyous bodyguard, Zhen Ji noticed Diao Chan's look of jealousy. She wiggled out of her grasp and tried to explain herself as the extatic girl attempted to resume the snuggling.

"This is Cao Wu, 'my little sister,'" She began, focusing solely on Diao Chan. "I rescued her as an orphan from becoming a concubine for a cruel lord. She's rather loyal." As Cao Wu reattached herself to her waist sobbing, she added: "Extremely loyal." Then, the bodyguard noticed the two new women standing in the tent. The tears had stopped immediately.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiously from Zhen Ji's waist. Diao Chan noticed her blue clothes with pants and sleeveless top.

"I am Diao Chan and this is my personal bodyguard Ji Jia." The two bodyguards circled each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

"She's a bit on the short side…" Ji Jia said, while fanning herself.

"Well, I think you're cute!" Cao Wu burst out. Ji Jia's eyes widened as she was squeezed in a death hug. "I really like your dress."

"She's strong though…" Ji Jia gasped out. Zhen Ji and Diao Chan laughed. Things would be interesting among their small band. "I suppose it would be prudent to introduce you to the rest of the bodyguards."

The short-haired girl brightened even more and hooked her arm in the red-clad woman's. Ji Jia managed a smile. They almost looked natural together. Two odd ends coming together. Diao Chan raised an questioning eyebrow. Zhen Ji just smiled.

"Those two make an interesting pair," Diao Chan mused.

"Them? What about us?" Zhen Ji said with mock surprise.

"A dancer and a musician; what else could make more sense?" Diao Chan said, while moving in for a kiss. Their lips met in the first kiss for hours.

"You know when you put it like that, how can I argue?" Zhen Ji resumed the kiss. A giggle from the tent flap caused them to jump. They both looked over and saw Cao Wu peering into the tent with Ji Jia pretending to scold her, smiling. Then, a stomach growled. Diao Chan's eyes widened.

"I guess I'm hungry." Cao Wu blushed. They sent for food.

During dinner, Cao Wu persisted in interrogating her big sister's new girlfriend. She kept asking silly questions and eventually popped out a serious one, keeping Diao Chan off guard.

_Maybe the ditzy act is just a ruse…_ Diao Chan thought. Occasionally, the short-haired woman would flash Ji Jia a winning smile and then the woman would jump in her chair. _But how shamelessly she flirts with my bodyguard is convincing. However, Ji Jia isn't taking shots at her like she does when guys try to pinch her bottom. Curious…_

End Chapter 3

So is it getting good? Stick around for the next chapter. Just so you know, this is still part of a flashback. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear.

I'm sure you're wondering: "Are all the women lesbians?"

My answer: "If they're significant or interesting and will be around for more than a day... yes they will be."

Review if you're cool. I'm off to fight another battle! Thanks!


	4. Facing the Terror

All ready on my fourth chapter (I had them all done, but had to divide them up.) I hope ya'll like this. I've had fun.  
Sorry for making this chapter so short...

Disclaimer: Don't own Dynasty Warriors. They haven't got back to me on Red Hare yet... They keep sending me meat buns.

Free to live Ch4: Facing The Terror

There was a tense silence the next morning. Diao Chan felt a familiar presence in the camp. However, it was too silent for an attack. She shifted in Zhen Ji's arms and gently kissed her to rouse the woman. Zhen Ji smiled groggily and returned the kiss.

"Good morning, my little songbird," the lady general said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Never better," Diao Chan replied. Last night, when they went to bed, she had easily snuggled up to the woman. It felt safe. She hadn't felt safe since she was a child. Sleeping in her arms, her nightmares couldn't touch her. However,that strange presence nagged at her senses.

Her companion noticed the distracted look come across the other woman's face. "Is something wrong?"

Before the dancer could reply, their personal bodyguards entered the tent. Diao Chan hadn't noticed them leave this morning. Ji Jia had blushed profusely as Cao Wu had used her as a pillow. Now, Ji Jia looked happy with a grinning Cao Wu hanging off her arm. "They've captured Lu Bu, my ladies," Ji Jia said. "They're bringing him before Cao Cao now." Zhen Ji nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Diao Chan to get dressed. Diao Chan looked at her questioningly.

Zhen Ji leaned over to the enchantress and tenderly caressed her cheek. "I'm supposed to be there for discussion of his fate. I'm an advisor to Cao Cao. You've got to face him one more time,or you won't be able tomove on."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be all right," was the immediate, confident reply. She began to change out of her nightwear with help from Ji Jia.

"We'll be there too!" Cao Wu said, obviously speaking for herself and Ji Jia. The red clad woman blushed slightly and nodded.

A short while later, they were standing in Cao Cao's make-shift courtyard awaiting the arrival of the prisoner. Diao Chan held onto Zhen Ji's arm with their personal bodyguards standing on either side of them. Cao Wu no longer seemed to be the bubbly little girl, but grimly watched for any threat to her mistresses. Ji Jia was fanning herself softly while scanning the room, familiarizing herself with the faces present.

There was a commotion as Lu Bu was led in wearing chains. He growled and struggled against them. He was forced to kneel before Cao Cao, who was calmly sipping tea. Lu Bu tried to intimidate him with his gaze. It failed. He shook his head in frustration. Then, he noticed the women gathered at one side.

"Well, if it isn't, Diao Chan? You should be beside me in these chains, you know…" Diao Chan tried to duck behind Zhen Ji, but the woman laid a hand over hers and she calmed. "So wench of Cao Cao, you let her seduce you, too. She's quite the traitorous little whore. Have you already claimed her as your own or are you sharing with the rest of camp?"

Zhen Ji let go of Diao Chan and walked right up to Lu Bu. She smiled at him coldly and spoke: "I've never seen such a pathetic man. You're just jealous because you couldn't have her. You know she's not a whore. You're just a weak, pathetic, hopeless fool." He struggled to get to her, but the chains wouldn't give. She didn't flinch. She just smiled again and mercilessly kicked him between the legs. His eyes bulged and he fell to the ground, groaning.

Zhen Ji walked back over to Diao Chan and linked their arms together and left. Cao Wu stuck her tongue out at Lu Bu and Ji Jia delivered a swift kick to the ribs before they followed the ladies out.

Cao Cao failed to contain his laughter. "I think General Zhen Ji has expressed her opinion on this matter… What say the rest of you?"

End Chapter 4

This one was interesting... I hope to develop everyone's characters a little more. I've got the ideas and outlines written down as well as a couple of paragraphs.

I hope this is well received. Suggestions welcome. If you wanted to flame me for the lesbian thing, it's a little late for me to mention that, isn't it? Review if you are able or just want to show support for the pairing... Thanks!


	5. Healing Old Wounds

Here's the mildly anticipated next chapter of my Dynasty Warriors shoujo-ai tales! I recently acquired Dynasty Warriors Advance, so inspiration has returned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the historical figure within! Koei and W-Force do. I don't want them sending Lu Bu to crush me!

Note: I'm going back to what happens after the opening scene in Chapter one. The last couple of chapters were essentially a flashback of how they got to that point. I'll try to show this! Please don't end up too confused. IF YOU DO, email me and try to recommend a solution and I'll try to make it more obvious.

Personal Note: I thought it funny how much support I got in having Zhen Ji kick Lu Bu in the (insert vague reference to male parts). After treating Diao Chan like crap, I'd do more than that. (Serious) I'd like to dedicate her 'field goal' to all the persecuted women throughout history!

Not a whole lot of action this chapter, just fluff and romance. Next chapter'll be more exciting.

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…"

Chapter 5: Healing Old Wounds

The following day, Lu Bu met his end. His life was a roaring dragon; his end was a mewling lamb. No one mourned. In fact, there was a small celebration in Zhen Ji's tent with a dozen women in attendance.

Diao Chan felt like the worst chapter in her life was over. Now, she could write the rest of her life in peace. However, with Zhen Ji serving Cao Cao, the peace couldn't last. Still, the dancer couldn't be happier. She was loved.

As the months progressed, Cao Cao's friendship with Liu Bei soured. The alliance fell apart and former allies began to plot for the imperial throne. The fighting continued anew.

Liu Bei's attempt to evacuate his people had caused Cao Cao to grasp the opportunity and attack in a seemingly moment of weakness. As a loyal general, Zhen Ji had to fight. Diao Chan had refused to wait at the camp for her love and went with her.

The battle had not gone well. Zhang Fei made his deadly stand at Chang Ban Bridge. Zhou Yun cut through the ranks while carrying Liu Bei's child. Worst, one of Zhuge Liang's ambushes had separated them. This had led to her desperate battle and injury.

-----

(End Flashback)

As those recent memories faded, Diao Chan began to lose consciousness. Zhen Ji felt her lovely passenger go limp. She felt panic begin to invade her mind as she grasped the arms that had so comfortably encircled her waist. The camp was close.

"You can lay on me later, songbird," she jested, trying for a response.

There was a sleepy murmur in reply. It was one word: "nightingale,' Diao Chan's private nickname for her. The general smiled, but still spurred her mount to increase her speed in the race against death.

Zhen Ji stormed through the camp as if she were empress. She nearly trampled a drilling group of soldiers. As she neared the tent that their small group shared, she saw Cao Wu and Ji Jia look on worriedly.

"Take her inside, Cao Wu," Zhen Ji commanded. The girl was serious as she carried the dancer inside the canvas walls. The general switched her attention to the red-clad woman who was waiting for command. "Fetch a medic quickly."

The woman made to leave, but seeing the lady's leg; she stopped. "Do you need help to dismount?"

Zhen Ji's voice sounded more desperate than she intended. "Forget about me! Diao Chan's injuries are far more dire!" The woman nodded and ran.

'Now to dismount and go to my songbird's side.' As Zhen Ji prepared herself for a painful dismount, a couple of Diao Chan's regular bodyguards arrived. They helped her limp into the tent and settle into a chair next to the bed. Diao Chan was being propped up by Cao Wu. The teen had broken off most of the arrow and torn open the dress. She was examining the entry point carefully.

It was an agonizing wait for Ji Jia to return with the medic. Then, the flap opened and the bodyguard came in with a medic. The gray-haired man quickly went to work on the enchantress's wound. Ji Jia came over to the general and began to cleanse her wounds.

Zhen Ji laughed half-heartedly, "I seem to remember you doing this before…"

Ji Jia smiled weakly: "Yes. I remember Diao Chan later mentioning how jealous she felt when she saw me touching you. Of course, you evened the odds right after I left." They both grinned at that, but their dour looks returned when a groan came from Diao Chan's direction.

Hours later, the medic advised the exhausted Zhen Ji that Diao Chan would be fine. She sighed in relief. She didn't know what she would do if she had not survived. A wave of guilt hit her. "It's entirely my fault. If she hadn't gone to battle, she wouldn't have been injured. Even worse, I let us be separated. That's unacceptable."

The strong fortress that was Zhen Ji crumbled at the painful thoughts. Tears formed and she began to weep. Cao Wu, who had switched places with Ji Jia, embraced her mistress. The eyes that had looked up to the woman general for years, gave her a determined look. "It's not your fault. She couldn't leave your side, just like I don't want to leave Jia's. We know the risks we take just to stay with you. I know she loves you and so do I, big sis."

Zhen Ji's crying lightened to just a few tears. She nodded. "Yes, you're right. But it's still my responsibility to be strong for her."

"Hey, you were hurt too. I know you did your best." It was always hard to argue with the young girl; she had a habit of being right.

"But my best wasn't enough." She chocked back a sob. "I can't let her die now that we're together."

Cao Wu thought for a moment. "Maybe it's time to consider retiring from the military. Perhaps you could just be an advisor or vassal."

"I'm not sure how Cao Cao would take my retirement. If I settle down, Cao Pi might take this opportunity to try to wed me, again." She shuddered, involuntarily. True, she could beat him to a pulp. However, in her injured state and worrying about Diao Chan, she was afraid that she might not be able to beat him.

Ji Jia spoke up from her mistress's side. "Maybe we should leave and find our own place to live in peace. We could make it a sanctuary."

Zhen Ji nodded. "That would be great, but we are currently unfit for travel. Perhaps in about a month..." The lady general grunted as she stood and shuffled to the bed. Cao Wu helped her lay down by Diao Chan's side. She caressed the porcelain skin of the enchantress.

The slumbering woman sighed happily and mumbled: "Nightengale." Zhen Ji smiled and fell asleep herself moments later.

Diao Chan awoke the day after their return. Their recovery was slow, but allowed them to be undisturbed for several weeks, except for their bodyguards' care and messages of worry from Cao Cao.

Cao Wu and Ji Jia were checking on them constantly. They finally gave up on asking if they wanted tea on the tenth refusal.

Zhen Ji finally got irritated. "Why don't you two go make out or something?"

"Okay!" was Cao Wu's immediate reply. The teen grinned as if it was the most wonderful idea ever, as she pulled her blushing girlfriend outside to find an appropriate spot.

Diao Chan laid a soothing hand on Zhen Ji's face. "You care for them deeply, don't you?" She said, referring to their bodyguards' relationship.

Zhen Ji nodded. "Absolutely. I just want to help. Is something wrong with that?" She gave a mock look of incredulity.

Diao Chan giggled. "No, I just think it's sweet how you keep giving them suggestions." She mimicked her love's sneaky voice. "'Cao Wu, why don't you help Ji Jia with her laundry?' 'Cao Wu, it might be more romantic if you fed her.' 'Ji Jia, you could kiss her with a little more fire.'"

Zhen Ji smiled. "Both of them seem so new to this sort of thing, especially Cao Wu."

"Dating a girl?"

"Dating anyone…"

"Oh…" Diao Chan said. She looked shyly into her love's eyes. "What about you? Have you any previous loves?"

"Well, when I was little, I used to give flowers to this one girl." A pained look crossed her face.

"What happened to her?" Diao Chan asked softly.

"Plague. Her entire family died." The general snuggled closer.

The dancer squeezed her waist with what little strength she had. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." She sighed and continued. "As I grew up, I received attention from many suitors seeking to advance their families' status. My father was governor of Shang Cai. Anyway, I began training in music early, but when I was 8 I began learning martial arts from one of my mother's bodyguards."

"Did your mother approve?"

"She was hesitant at first, but her bodyguard convinced her it would be good for me."

"Really? How?"

Zhen Ji's face took on a conspiratorial look. "I'm not exactly sure, but both of them were smiling the next day…" Her grin said she had figured it out.

"So it wasn't just you who was interested in women?"

"My mother was always surrounded by beautiful women. She also made sure there were a few around me too." She sighed dreamily.

Diao Chan poked her in the ribs and gave her a fake scolding-looking. "Thinking of someone in particular?" She felt some jealousy, but it was difficult when the opposition wasn't there and her love was tenderly caressing her face.

"There was a maid who was my age. She was really sweet. At 14, we admitted having feelings for one another." She looked particularly depressed at saying this.

Diao Chan kissed her on the cheek. "You don't have to talk about it, but it might help if you do."

Zhen Ji continued on with some reluctance. "We were caught kissing by my father a few weeks later." Diao Chan gasped. "He was suspect of my mother's interests, but mine were made obvious. He was upset. As governor, he decided to use me in an attempt to gain influence."

"What did he do?"

"He sent me to Yuan Shao, whose son, Yuan Xi, was looking for a wife. I was furious for being separated from her, so I isolated myself to my quarters. Xi, who was quite dense; attempted to propose to me."

"What did you say?"

"I laughed in his face."

"You didn't!" Diao Chan said, shocked at the audacity of her love.

"Yes, and he was quite mad about it too. He attacked me."

"How dare he!" The dancer growled out, which sounded rather cute to Zhen Ji. It stirred her heart to know how protective Diao Chan was.

The general could resist giving her a peck on the cheek. She definitely wanted to encourage her. "Oh, don't worry. I had my flute at the time. He limped off to his father to have me killed." Diao Chan's grip tightened about her waist. "That was how I came into military service." Diao Chan gave her a confused look. "Once Yuan Shao saw how I easily defeated his son, he was impressed with my skill. Zhang He recommended I be made an officer, since he had witnessed some of the battle."

"How did you end up with Cao Cao?"

"At the battle of Guan Du, I saw my opportunity to leave the Yuan family behind, so Zhang He and I switched sides."

"So are you and Zhang He friends?"

"Yes, he's one of the few people I could trust while serving under Yuan. We both appreciate beauty and grace, so it was natural that we would get along. Not to mention, we both played by different rules."

There was a relaxed silence. They basked in the warmth of their closeness. Then, the dancer turned to look at her love. "I've noticed Cao Pi giving you strange looks. Is he after you?"

Zhen Ji laughed merrily. "No, he attempted to propose and got turned down. Like Xi, his ego got the best of him and I had another opportunity to demonstrate my fighting skills."

"Wasn't Cao Cao furious?"

"No, he's an opportunist and an excellent recruiter of talent. Once again Zhang He assisted me and I returned to the battlefield. That's how destiny led me to you, my beautiful songbird." Zhen Ji couldn't resist the urge to capture her love's lips in an intense kiss. Once they regained their breath, Zhen Ji asked: "What about your past loves?"

Diao Chan drifted off. "I really didn't have any. My birth parents resented that I was born a female. They took every opportunity to remind me of my crime." A tear formed in her brown eye. "Eventually, when I was 9, Wang Yen rescued me. At first, I was happy and enjoyed all I was taught about music and dancing. Later, I learned I was being trained to cause a rift between the tyrant and the monster." She shuddered and more tears formed.

Zhen Ji embraced her and whispered: "It's all right; you don't have to continue…"

"No, you told me everything and I want you to know. You're the one person I want to trust completely." There was a short pause for another kiss.

"Just remember that it's all over and you're safe with me now." Zhen Ji said assuring her that she was safe.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "At the palace, I almost completely lost myself. I danced, sang, and smiled my way into their hearts. It wasn't long before they both began to desire me for themselves. It wasn't long before they wanted more… I managed to avoid being alone with either of them, but this frustrated them. They became abusive. They groped me openly and slapped me. Their jealousy grew. I began to hint to Lu Bu that I could be 'his' if Dong Zhuo wasn't around. It didn't take long before he killed his adopted father and we were on the run to Xia Pi. Then, came the day you arrived. I don't know how much longer I would have survived without you…" She began to cry.

"I love you, songbird." Zhen Ji said, aquamarine eyes glowing with tears.

'Those tears are for me!' "I love you, nightingale." She replied, as her love wiped tears from their eyes.

"Now, our future is ours alone! We can decide on how we want to live the rest of our lives and no man can stop us!"

"We mustn't forget those two…" She motioned towards the entrance of the tent. There was giggling on the other side. "Any decision we make will affect them too."

Zhen Ji shrugged. "Don't worry about them. As long as we don't separate them, they'll be fine…" They smiled and went to eat supper. Looking back had drained them, but they felt closer than ever.

End Chapter 5

Wow, that was the longest chapter so far! Sorry, if there wasn't enough action. I felt their back stories needed to be told. Plus, it makes me smile thinking of them cuddling together happily while their bodyguards are outside playing tag. There'll be more exciting happenings in the next chapter or two.

I threw in a little historical truth about their parents. Zhen Ji's father was governor of Shang Cai and Diao Chan was adopted by Wang Yen. Of course, I added a little shoujo-ai to their histories to… um… uh… I just felt like it! Okay! --; The part with the maid was the first thing to come to mind. (Kinda brings to mind Chain of Hearts, laughs nervously)

Note: I know my continuity is all messed up, but that's why it's fanfiction! (I haven't received any complaints; I just want to say it.)

I really want to thank my reviewers! I just have to mention a few… Let's see… LowFlyer1080, sideways, Billy Rose, Sinny of Yellowboze, and gothicChick28.

Thanks for your support! (bows) I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

For the rest of you… please review my fic! This story's become really special to me, since it was a DW fic that got me into shoujo-ai!


	6. Dreaming

Wow, I'm up to chapter 6! This makes it officially my longest story. I'm not sure on words count, but this one isn't about to stop. I'm sorry for the long break (I think its been since December.) Oh the shame! This one is really close to my heart, so I have vowed to complete it. (Hopefully in the relatively near future.)

I would like to take a second to thank all my reviewers of this story. They include: Teresa Kaiju (who took it upon herself to read just about everything I have written), antlan87 (a reviewer from Deviant Hearts – great site), Dakishimeru (who was really enthusiastic), Ariel (who really boosted my ego), LowFlyer1080 (who likes the bodyguards being together), Hakushaku Cain (who's I've probably driven crazy with waiting), Sydney Clock (who loves the story big smile), gothicChick28 (I believe a repeat reviewer), Sinny of Yellowboze (who really loved Lu Bu getting kicked in the go-nads), Billy Rose (who also like the "field goal kick" and reviewing this and other stories), sideways (an almost converted shoujo-ai fan!), and a couple of anonymous reviews.

Now to my usual shoujo-ai soapbox:  
I've also been playing Dynasty Warriors: Xtreme Legends. It's kind of irritating how much they emphasize the women's relationships as the point of their individual stories. It's like there is no independence from their husbands. I guess that's where I come in! My dream is to present these characters in such a way that they can stand alone. Enough with the talking, time for me to earn my keep (reviews).

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but I'm hoping that my time machine will work so I can invest in Koei and W-Force!

This chapter will kind of be two chapters in one (or one and a half). There will also be a visit from another DW character, enjoy!

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'

Chapter 6: Dreaming

Zhen Ji knew she was dreaming. However, she understood that dreams were capable of predicting the future. Shelooked around. It looked like a grand hallway in one of Cao Cao's palaces. There was one main difference though, instead of dozens of doorways, there appeared to be only two.

As she drew near to the glowing exits, she heard a swishing of garments behind her. She turned hoping it was Diao Chan; however, she was surprised to see an old man. His hair was silvery and wore a band of feathers as if it were a crown. Most odd was the deck of tarot cards he held. 'Is he going to tell my fortune?'

"Something like that," he replied. It alerted Zhen Ji that her thoughts were no longer private. She assumed a defensive stance. He smiled, which resembled her kind grandfather's. "I'm not here to harm you; I'm here to guide you through your dream." He gestured toward the doors. "This dream is a chance for you to view the results of a future decision. Curious? I'm sure those doors over there will be helpful to you." He raised a hand as Zhen Ji started to walk toward the doors. "I must warn you. You will see some painful visions, so be prepared. Remember, your decision has yet to be made, so you still have time. Make you choice and steel you heart."

"Who are you and why are helping me?" Zhen Ji asked, curious at why a complete stranger was in her dreams.

"I am the sage Zuo Ci. As to why… the love and devotion you and Diao Chan have shown each other has confused the gods. They are curious and want to see how your lives play out together. I volunteered to be an emissary to help you at this critical juncture." He explained it as if it were simple as riding a horse.

"Okay." Zhen Ji was confused. 'A warning? A critical juncture?' If this involved her and Diao Chan's future together, she would treat it seriously. She walked towards the first door and looked back to the old man, but he was gone. She gathered her courage and walked through the first doorway.

----

Zhen Ji looked at her surroundings. It was an immense royal garden; perhapsit was even the Emperor's garden. It was beautiful.

"Ah," a voice from behind startled her. It was the old man again. "I see you have entered the path of power and glory. Do you see that woman over there?" Zhen Ji looked at a silhouette kneeling next to a tree beside the pond. "She's the Empress. Now, take a closer look."

Zhen Ji began to walk towards the woman. As she closed in, she noticed the woman was sobbing on a small stone monument. The woman looked familiar. She nearly fell over when she realized that she was looking at an older version of herself.

The old man spoke again: "You become the most powerful woman in the land. Your sons rule the land." A part of her longed to rule, she admitted to herself. "Yet you lose something precious to you."

The general looked again at her distraught mirror image. The Empress was placing flowers in front of the monument. 'It's a tombstone…'

Then, the Empress let out another cry. "Why did I say yes to him? I never thought he would have you killed! The power is not important to me anymore! I just want to be with you again, my songbird!"

Zhen Ji's felt as if she was stabbed and dropped to her knees. "No! This can't be!"

Before her grief could set in, the scenery changed. She saw her mirror standing at the edge of a cliff. The woman looked up at the sky and whispered: "Diao Chan." Without hesitation, she leapt off the edge.

Despair settled in her heart. Could her future really be that terrible? She began to sob. The old man patted her on the shoulder, comfortingly. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew it wasn't real, but she was truly horrified at the thought that this was possible. It didn't take her long before she realized who was responsible for her songbird's death. Anger set it. She would not let him near her!

Zuo Ci spoke again. "This path is the one to the throne, but there is much pain. There is another path, yet to be seen." There was a light in his eyes that promised something more pleasing in the other choice.

The scene shifted to a modest house. She looked around and noticed a bed. Cuddled underneath the covers was her and Diao Chan. Zhen Ji noticed scars and lines of age. None of that mattered to the general, they were together. From the gentle smile on Diao Chan's face and the silly grin on hers, she knew they were happy and still very much in love. As they slept on peacefully, Zhen Ji's fears dissolved.

Her resolve was set. She would do everything she could to make sure this was the path that would come about. This was the future she wanted to look forward to.

"Have you made your decision?" Zuo Ci looked at her. She nodded. "Very well. Now keep on this path you have chosen and good luck."

----

As the lady general stirred the next morning, she looked at the peacefully sleeping woman cuddled against her. She couldn't help but steal a kiss. Diao Chan awoke and her almond eyes gazed lovingly into aquamarine. "Did you have pleasant dreams, songbird?" Zhen Ji asked, while caressing the other woman's face.

"I really don't dream much… You keep me from having any nightmares, though." She looked at the cheeky grin on her love's face. "What about you?"

Enthusiastically, Zhen Ji spoke. "I had a wonderful dream about our future together. We were curled up just like this years from now."

"I hope it comes true…" Diao Chan said. She looked unsure.

Zhen Ji moved to look her in the eye. "It will, I swear." A fiery kiss was shared that conveyed all their hope.

----

A couple of days later, Zhen Ji was summoned to Cao Cao's tent for a meeting. Once she arrived, she noticed something was amiss. She regretted leaving her flute and Diao Chan at their tent. The general gave Ji Jia a significant look. The woman nodded inaffirmation; she understood the cautious look she received. Ji Jia stopped at the entrance to the tent and waited, as an unseen observer. Zhen Ji knew she was springing a trap, but she wanted to know who was after her.

She wasn't surprised to see Cao Pi waiting for her. It wasn't the first time he had attempted to gain her hand in marriage. The deviation fromthe normwas the eight armored guards surrounding Cao Cao's son.

"You know I've been waitinga long time for your answer." He slowly closed in. "You keep delaying the inevitable… You were meant to be my bride."

Zhen Ji barely kept herself from laughing out loud at his arrogance. Then, she remembered the dream and anger set in. Her mind was set; he'd never hear anything remotely resembling a "yes" from her. "I do believe you've mistaken my silence for lack of conviction. I know my answer." She kept her face cold and blank, which was becoming more difficult. She did not have to hide any of her feelings from Diao Chan.

He grinned deviously. "And that answer would be…"

"Never." She ended it with a vicious growl.

Cao Pi was outraged. He reared back to slap her, but her foot found his stomach. He crumpled like a rice sack flung off a farmer's wagon.

Zhen Ji didn't have long to celebrate. The guards were closing in fast and she was unarmed. She kicked one unlucky guard in the groin, which swiftly removed him from the battle. Then, she followed up with a backwards kick to one guard who was attempting to sneak up from behind. Another grabbed her arm. She promptly backhanded him. He stumbled but didn't let go. As she went for a second strike, she felt something hit her in the back. Zhen Ji staggered slightly. She went to kick at the one behind her but felt a fist collide with her side. She gasped. 'Oh no.' Her vision started to darken. 'Diao Chan.'

--

Diao Chan felt anxiousness in her heart. 'Something's wrong.'

Taking her anxiety as loneliness, Cao Wu was trying to keep the dancer company by talking about her favorite subject, her girlfriend. "Jia's just so wonderful. She picked some flowers for me. Then, she read a poem she wrote about me! She said so many sweet things. She's the best! Well, I'm sure you'll argue with me on that point, but…"

"Lady Diao!" It was Ji Jia. She was breathing heavily. The woman never looked so much as winded outside of battle.

"What's wrong?" Diao Chan felt ice encompass her heart. 'Have we been discovered?'

"Cao Pi has captured Lady Zhen! He insists on making her his wife."

The next instant had Diao Chan charging out of the tent with her maces and two bodyguards. 'I'll save you, Nightengale.'

End Chapter 6

How is it? Have I lost my touch? Well, most of it was written a few weeks back with the initial planning over Christmas break. I hope all my emotion comes through properly. Does this even qualify as a cliffhanger?

Ever since I've updated the Dinner Date, I've felt really motivated. Perhaps my tide (of inspiration) has come back in! That or my mind's free now that I've gotten through most of the school work. I can procrastinate on most of the rest of it, so I might get a little more writing done.

Also, if anyone wants me to read a story (with a possibility of review), don't be shy! I'm not a grammar Nazi (unless you want me to be), I'm friendly, and fairly fast if it's not a long story (A day or two). Please keep it shoujo-ai, though.This includes humor, action/adventure, and other areas where there is a shoujo-ai couples or feelings. (It's a little hard to get interested in anything else for me.) Warn me if it's really dark though. (My last vestiges of sanity are at stake.)

Review please! It really helps!


	7. Making Our Own Path

I'm so glad to get so much response from the last chapter. I've been trying to work on some other projects and start some new ones. Remember, I never forget a story! I just have trouble trying to start new chapters… (sighs)

Do I have a rant? Not really. How about a secret shoujo-ai code, Koei? I want to have this couple on my DW game! Just kidding. I get to have some fun with them on DW Empires. Okay, I'd like both, but it's not always bad to be a little bit greedy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but I'm hoping that my time machine will work so I can invest in Koei and W-Force!

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…'

Chapter 7: Making Our Own Path

Diao Chan was swiftly following Ji Jia towards the site of Zhen's attack. The ache in her back reminded that her injury was still not completely healed. Fortunately, it was scarred over enough to not bust open.

Cao Wu looked furious. With sword in hand, she looked ready to take on the entire encampment for her 'big sis.' On her belt was a familiar blue and gold flute.

At the tent, the two bodyguards flanked their mistress. Diao Chan gripped her maces and prepared herself mentally. Ji Jia had informed her of the odds. It was nine to three. Cao Wu had laughed when she said that. "You just worry about Cao Pi and rescuing your true love!" It was the last bit of humor she had before assuming her grim countenance.

Diao Chan trusted the bodyguards could handle themselves. They had yet to fail her or Zhen. The two young women jerked open the tent flaps.

----

(moments earlier)

"Why do you refuse me?" Cao Pi sounded completely confounded. The fledgling ruler was pacing in front of Zhen Ji. "I need a beautiful woman to stand beside me. I need a strong woman to bear my children…." He began as his eyes raked over her body. "I can give you the entire kingdom! Won't you change your mind?"

Zhen Ji, who could feel blood dripping down the side of her face, remained calm. "I don't want what you have. I've got everything I want right now. I'm a powerful general and I have a most wonderful…sister." Inwardly, she laughed. He had no clue.

Zhen Ji wished she could casually examine her nails as she repeated her answer: "No." She just settled for her haughty grin, the one that sent terror running through the mind of most men. Cao Pi responded with a stinging slap. 'I hope Diao Chan's safe.'

"Such an insubordinate woman! I'll marry you anyway and break your spirit. I can mold you into the perfect wife. How would you like to bring my tea?" His face leered excessively close. Then, his eyes bugged out. Zhen Ji smirked as she removed her knee from his crotch.

He pulled his weapon from the ground and held it to her throat. His blades gleamed from a recent sharpening.

"You scratch even an inch of her skin and I will be dancing on your grave!" The tent flap had been opened and there stood her love.

"Diao Chan?"

"I'm here, Zhen Ji." She noticed the bruises and the blood. Her blood boiled. "How dare you harm her! Men, like you should never be allowed near a woman!"

"I'm going to be emperor! I don't need to worry about what women think. I can have any woman I want. This one is just putting up more of a fight. I'll break her spirit." He laughed.

Diao Chan trembled in anger. "You won't do such a thing! After today, you will be unable to harm Zhen again! You shall be privileged to see my dance of death!"

In response, he laughed and motioned his guards forward. Ji Jia and Cao Wu stepped forward brandishing their weapons. "Do you really think these two small women can take on my elite guards?"

Diao Chan smiled back. "Your guards have not faced women of their caliber before…"

Cao Wu was a blur of motion. The petite girl had all ready finished her way through two of the weaker guards. Ji Jia smiled and waved her fan. A pair of ice crystals shot out and struck down another pair.

Cao Pi was in shock. He raised his dual fang as Diao Chan charged. Their weapons clashed. "We have vowed to live and die together; no one will get between us!" There was a strength to her voice that seemed uncommon to the usually pacifistic woman. The fire in her eyes grew every time she glanced at the bruises on her love's face. Zhen Ji noticed this and felt special.

As the blows from Diao Chan's maces sped up, Cao Pi was forced to separate his weapon.

Zhen Ji was in awe. She had never truly watched her love fight before. It could only be described as a dance of death. The moves she used to glide around in elegant performances were now dodges. The seductive hip movements that the enchantress used to tease her, were now shifting the momentum of her maces.

Zhen would almost describe it as beautiful, if not for the dire consequences. This focused her mind. 'How can I distract Cao Pi without distracting Diao Chan? How about: "You can almost see my undergarments!" No, she would be sure to look then… I've got it!"

Zhen cleared her throat to call a little to get some attention. The two dueling were locked up and glaring holes through each other. "Cao Pi, do you want to know why I won't marry you?" He gave her a glance, signaling his interest. "It's illegal to sleep with both mother and son!" This certainly caused a reaction. Diao Chan shivered. Cao Pi looked as if someone had impaled him. He gaped at Zhen Ji, horrified. Diao Chan's maces were swift. One broke his knee, the other slammed into the side of his head, knocking him out.

As Diao Chan began to untie her love, she shook her head. "That was a terrible thing to tell him."

"It worked. Besides, have you seen the woman? I wish I would be around to see the look on her face when he tries to get her to confess!"

As the ropes undone, they entered a gentle, but firm, embrace. The worry and anxiety that had built up completely disappeared.

Then, Ji Jia spoke as Cao Wu handed over the flute. "Time to go, my ladies. Our exit needs to be hasty." As the two women separated, their hands joined and they made their exit.

At their tent, a group of horses were gathered; some saddled, others with packs. This didn't surprise Diao Chan. 'How long have we been planning this? I guess this forces our hand…'

Zhen Ji wavered a bit in the saddle, still a little dizzy from her abuse. Diao Chan laid a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Do you need to ride behind me?"

Zhen Ji responded with a lecherous grin. "It would be…unsafe since I am still in awe of your heroic rescue. My heart still pounds within me." The enchantress blushed furiously at the look of love in her warrior girlfriend.

"Hey! You can't do that until later! We need to go!" Cao Wu whispered loudly. Ji Jia was mounted beside her and looked eager to leave.

Diao Chan coughed. "Well, I guess we'd better be off then…" She urged her white horse forward and led the other 3 women out of the camp at a gallop.

----

Once they had gained a respectable lead, the group had slowed their pace to rest the horses. Zhen Ji had moved her horse close to Diao Chan and reached out her hand, which the enchantress took. They shared a smile, they were together again.

They continued to ride a short distance, still entangled. Diao Chan noticed that the other woman general looked as if she were contemplating something and became curious. "Is something wrong, nightingale?"

"No," Zhen Ji smiled at the loving way her love spoke her nickname. She looked into brown eyes full of love. "I was thinking. We never took that vow that we used as an excuse for Cao Cao."

"You're right. But do we want a vow of sisterhood?" Diao Chan was skeptical.

"No. I want something more than that; more of a vow of love and devotion, like wedding vows." She said, blushing slightly.

"Are you proposing?" Diao Chan gasped.

"It won't be legal or anything and we'll have only two witnesses, but I'd love nothing more than to call you my wife, songbird." Zhen Ji said. Cao Wu and Ji Jia giggled.

Diao Chan leaned over and kissed the woman she loved. Unfortunately, she began to slide off her saddle. Zhen promptly caught her and returned her to her seat.

"Thank you. By the way, that was a 'yes'," Diao Chan said as the group burst into laugter.

----

The travelers found a grove further down the road. Both women gathered a bouquet of wildflowers for the other bride. They had also taken the time to clean their faces and straighten their hair as well as add some perfume.

Cao Wu stood beside Zhen Ji, who was anxiously waiting for her bride. Ji Jia escorted Diao Chan to her beaming like a proud sister. The joyous couple joined hands before their eyes met. The bodyguards stepped back, but not without Ji Jia wrapping her arms around her shorter girlfriend's waist. Cao Wu happily snuggled into the embrace.

Zhen Ji supposed that she would start. "That day in the throne room of that maniac, I had no clue that I would meet the most important person of my life. I had almost given up hope of finding another woman to share my life with. Then, I saw you reclining next to that fool's throne. I knew I had to steal you away. I never knew you would be so willing." She loved seeing the blush on the other woman's face. "The past few months have been the happiest of my entire life. I know it can only get better from here. Even though I don't have anything to give you except my heart, I vow to love you and spend the rest of my life with you, songbird." Zhen Ji took the bouquet she was given and tossed it into the air, scattering them with a smile.

Diao Chan took this as her cue. "The day we met was like a fairy tale. You were like a hero riding in on your charger when I saw you from the wall of Xia Pi. I was so worried when I couldn't ride out to meet you. Then, you came to me! True, you were in chains and in a torn dress, but I knew you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever see. All my instincts told me to make sure you would remain safe. In truth, you saved my life. If not for you, I planned to end my own life. But you came into my life and stole my heart and healed it, before giving me yours in return. I never thought I could be so happy. I know it can only get better from here. Even though I don't have anything to give you except my heart, I vow to love you and spend the rest of my life with you, nightingale." Diao Chan gracefully flung her bouquet into the air, showing them with flowers.

Then, slowly they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Cao Wu let out a cheer and embraced both women as they separated for air. Ji Jia wrapped her arms around all of them. Cao Wu smiled. "We're like a family now!" The happiness was thick in the air.

----

The women didn't have much in the way of luxury, but they had a small celebration that night. Zhen Ji began to play her flute as Diao Chan danced for her. The general was surprised that she still got a thrill every time their eyes met; even more than when they shared their first kiss.

After a couple of songs, Cao Wu took over playing for Zhen, surprising Ji Jia and Diao Chan who didn't know she could play. Zhen Ji took Diao Chan's hands and they danced long into the evening.

----

The next morning they moved on. The search for a new home was on.

End

So is the end of my Diao Chan/Zhen Ji & Cao Wu/Ji Jia stuff? Absolutely not. I'm planning a sequel. I just wanted to finish this arc, so I could try to finish some other works. I still can't believe that I wrote a story for this couple. They were the absolute first shoujo-ai couple I read. (I know I've said this before.) It's hard not to feel sentimental while I'm thinking about them.

I'm working on a title for the sequel, but I've got some ideas for it. Not to mention, more shoujo-ai!

Thanks to all you who have been with me thus far! I still can't believe I've finished my second muli-chap fic!

Feel free to review! I get a buzz just thinking about how I sort of finished this!


End file.
